


if love is the answer, you're home

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Day Lyrics Challenge - 2017 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Graduate Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: He’s not opposed to this development; if anything, he’s looking forward to it. Before, he’d assumed Stiles would move back home with his dad at least for a little while, maybe get a job somewhere else because he’s getting a degree in Global Studies with a minor in Art History, and what is there to do in Beacon Hills with those degrees? Realizing that Stiles is planning on moving in with him - it’s good. Derek can already imagine waking up every morning to Stiles, cooking meals with him, even mundane things like grocery shopping and cleaning and it’s domestic and lovely.





	if love is the answer, you're home

**Author's Note:**

> from Touch by Daft Punk:
> 
> "If love is the answer you're home/Hold on"
> 
> I was originally going to write this fic about Jamy and moving in together but honestly when I got down to writing I could only think about Sterek. But also I deffo watched the (b99 spoiler alert) Jamy marriage proposal again before writing my own.

It starts a few months before Stiles graduates college. 

When Stiles comes home on weekends and holidays he usually packs pretty light; he has clothes and sets of toiletries at both his dad’s place and Derek’s, so usually only brings home his backpack for homework and a coat or hoodie as needed.

But when he comes home for a weekend in early March, he brings more: two full duffles of clothes, stuffed with hoodies and flannels and the one rather thick coat he has, because winter is over and he doesn’t need all those clothes anymore, and he won’t need them at all downstate anymore after May anyway.

“Already like seventy degrees in LA,” he says, dumping the duffels in Derek’s bedroom to be unpacked later before he shoves his shoes off, strips his hoodie off and pushes Derek back on the bed because he only sees his boyfriend once every few weeks and they have some  _ catching up  _ to do.

The next time Stiles is home is four weeks later, beginning of April, and Derek hears the Jeep approaching early Friday afternoon. He smiles, getting up from where he was writing at his desk, and meets Stiles downstairs.

His jaw drops when he sees the Jeep.

It’s jampacked with boxes, has to be at  _ least  _ half of the things Stiles owns.

He raises his eyebrows at Stiles as he tumbles out of the vehicle, coming around to give Derek a hello peck on the lips. He sees the look on Derek’s face when they break apart, and shrugs. 

“I figured this would make it easier on us when we move me back here in a month anyway,” he says, going around to the back and popping it open. He looks around when Derek doesn’t move.

“You gonna help or you gonna stare at me all day?”

And  _ right _ , Derek remembers, because Stiles can’t hear his heartbeat, can’t smell the sudden nerves coming off him, because  _ is Stiles moving in with him _ ?

He shouldn’t, Derek realizes as he finally makes his way around to the back to grab some boxes, heart racing, be surprised at all. Because this has been a long time coming, if he thinks about it. Stiles always stays at his place when he comes home for weekends, has for at least a year. They’ve only been dating for a little over two years, but they’ve gotten pretty serious, and Derek can’t imagine spending his life with anyone else. 

He’s not opposed to this development; if anything, he’s looking  _ forward  _ to it. Before, he’d assumed Stiles would move back home with his dad at least for a little while, maybe get a job somewhere else because he’s getting a degree in Global Studies with a minor in Art History, and what is there to do in Beacon Hills with  _ those  _ degrees? Realizing that Stiles is planning on moving in with  _ him _ \- it’s  _ good _ . Derek can already imagine waking up  _ every  _ morning to Stiles, cooking meals with him, even mundane things like  _ grocery shopping  _ and  _ cleaning _ and it’s domestic and lovely.

But still, Derek can’t - did they ever talk about it? He’s pretty sure they didn’t, and that’s a bit disconcerting even if he’s  _ fine  _ with this development. Did they talk about it and he wasn’t fully listening? He’s also concerned that maybe  _ he  _ said something to Stiles, something that maybe pressured Stiles into thinking he should move in with Derek and that’s - 

Normally Derek wouldn’t worry about that. Stiles is independent and has never really had a problem saying what’s on his mind at any given moment, but he’s also confessed to Derek many times over the past two years that this is his first  _ real  _ relationship, all the ones in the past never meaning much, and he’s scared he’s going to screw it up. Derek doesn’t fully understand that because Stiles doesn’t have to  _ do  _ anything. Derek’s in love with him, he’s not going anywhere. There’s really not many ways to screw it up because Stiles is pretty much  _ it  _ for Derek.

He doesn’t say anything, not sure how to bring it up because he doesn’t want Stiles to think he’s not welcome to move in, he’s just curious.

It comes to a head the next night when they’re having dinner with the Sheriff. Stiles is mentioning something about how much he brought home this time, how easy it should be to move the rest of his stuff out, when John glances at Derek, amused look on his face.

“So you’re officially moving in with Derek, then?” he asks, and Stiles nods, smiles. 

“Of course,” he says, then his expression drops, face paling, and Derek can hear his heart racing suddenly. He drops his fork, turns to Derek with a “Shit”. 

“We..we never talked about it, did we?” he nearly whispers, and Derek can see John’s amused face transform into something more confused out the corner of his eye but he can’t look anywhere but at Stiles, who’s grasping his forearm with something akin to fear in his eyes. Derek isn’t going to  _ lie  _ to him, so he shakes his head.

“Shiiit,” Stiles continues, “I - I started moving in without even  _ asking  _ you about it!” 

His voice is still in a whisper, obviously conscious of the restaurant they’re in, but his eyes go even wider and heart beats faster and Derek has known him long enough and been around him enough to know that he’s on the edge of a panic attack. He pulls his hand out to place it on the back of Stiles’ neck, murmuring lowly.

“It’s okay, Stiles, it’s fine, we’re both okay with this, it’s okay.”

It takes a couple of minutes but eventually Stiles comes back. Nonetheless, they make their goodbyes, panic attacks always taking a lot out of Stiles, and they make their way home. Derek is careful to keep his fingers intertwined with Stiles across the center console the entire way home. It isn’t until they’re almost to the loft that Stiles speaks. 

“I can’t believe I never talked to you about it and just  _ assumed _ ,” he whispers, staring out the side window. Derek squeezes his hand.

“Stiles,” he waits until the man looks over at him, looking sad and confused, “Stiles, it’s okay. I promise. I can’t imagine wanting you anywhere but with me everyday, and if I was uncomfortable with it, I would have said something.”

“I just.” Stiles shakes his head, “I cannot believe I didn’t  _ discuss  _ it with you. I - I should know better, you’re particular about your own space and -”

And Derek can tell he’s about to work himself up into a frenzy again, and he squeezes his hand again, interrupts. 

“Stiles Stilinski, will you do me the honor of moving in with me please?”

And that does stop Stiles, who stares at him for a moment before cracking a smile.

“If - if you really want me to.”

Derek throws him a smile as he pulls into the parking lot.

“Of course I do.”

*

Two days after graduation, Stiles is officially moved home. There are boxes littered around the loft, and an old armchair Stiles has had since moving to college makes it’s way in front of the TV, just more space for the pack to sit when they have pack nights. Stiles is standing there in the middle of the living room, glancing around, and Derek - he  _ knows _ .

John has gone home to shower before they go out for dinner, all of them too tired from the weekend to bother with cooking; Malia, Kira, Lydia and Jackson have all already moved back, at their various places around town; they have plans to help Scott and Allison move into the house they bought the next day, but for now.

Stiles, sweaty and with a streak of dirt on his face, is looking at Derek with a smile on his face.

“You’re home,” Derek says, and Stiles’ smile widens at that word -  _ home _ \- because this is  _ his  _ home now, too.

Derek  _ knows _ , and he pulls the box that he’s just gotten from the bedroom from his pocket, watching Stiles as he gets down on one knee. He immediately senses the change in Stiles - heartbeat picking up, a sudden flush of nerves followed by pure, unadulterated joy. It causes Derek to smile. 

“Stiles,” he starts, but before he can say anything else Stiles is answering.

“Yes, yes!” he yells, then shakes his head, waving his hands around, “Sorry, sorry, continue.”

“I don’t have anything written out, or anything I really want to say, besides - I love you, desperately and so much. Will you marry me?”

“Fuck yes,” Stiles breathes out, and it’s such a Stiles thing to say, and Derek is  _ so happy _ , he laughs, getting up just in time to catch Stiles who  _ flies  _ at him, kissing him.

“Yes,” Stiles whispers again when they pull apart, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Derek answers, pulling Stiles closer for another kiss. 

He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if I missed any tags I'm tired and I'm terrible at tagging.
> 
> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com)
> 
> pls don't post my stuff on goodreads or like sites thanks!


End file.
